Bronze Hero
by Stormysky21
Summary: It's a Yami and Bakura fanfiction. Bakura struggles to handle being in love with Yami and getting past Seth(who hates Bakura)and he knows that Yami is suffering from depression. yet Bakura also knows yami is one of the strongest people he has seen and has saved a lot of people and refuses to give up on him so this is different then my typical angst gay couple fics.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Yu-gi-oh fanfiction. A Bakura and Yami fic.

Chapter 1

It was quite at the Bakura house hold. Ryou was making breakfast as Bakura lounged on the couch, not doing much of anything really. Lately the theif had been having thoughts of Yami, but the ex-pharaoh seemed depressed lately.

Bakura sighed remembering how much of a jerk he was in memory world and remembering Seth's(dark Kiba) murdous intent with him when he hurt Seth's precious cousin.

Seth was deffiantly an over-protective cousin. Bakura sighed and honestly didn't want to face all the drama. Who would. It's nothing but hell.

But really...he loved Yami and to him, Yami was worth it all. Yami was his everything and he would do anything for him.

Even if it meant getting past insane family members of Yami's. The poor kid needed him and Bakura wanted to be his knight in shining armor.

The world was a scary ass place and sometimes everyone had to stand up and fight...him and Yami both.

Bakura sighed and got up. He might as well go. He may be seen as the villan, the bad ass the horror, but really...he didn't give a shit. So long as his Yami was safe.

Yami was at the game shop sweeping for Solomon and cleaning up. Taking care of the game shop helped him a lot. Being a 3,000 year old ex-pharaoh sometimes made life hard on him. Yet he usually never gave up and kept on going. He usually kept on fighting even though he wasn't perfect.

He was like a jaded rock in a sea full of crystals yet Yami was happy with life at the game shop. Solomon and Yugi looked after him and Bakura and Ryou sometimes visited to play dule monsters or watch movies.

Yami liked life especially when a certain theif caught his eye. He knew that his cousin dispised Bakura but not eveything is normal in life. Not everything is crystal clear and perfect in everyone's little happy ending.

To Yami, Bakura was everything and being around Yugi and Solomon was paradise. Tear him away and he fell apart.

To a lot of people the ex-spirit of the millinium puzzle was a bronze hero in armor. Hurt him they would never forget who did it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was another day of Bakura and Ryou visiting. The 2 sat down to watch movies with Yami. Like always, Yami's eyes drifted towards Bakura who found himself looking at Yami.

" What are you looking at, pharaoh? Is something on my nose?" Bakura mocked. " No. I'm sorry" Yami said. Bakura smiled a little as Yami went back to the movie.

Yami may be the almighty shadow gamer with powers but really no one ever asks how he feels. How he is? They just expect. To Bakura, Yami was beautifull and a nice ruby color that could never go out.

When the movie was done, Bakura and Ryou stayed over. " I'll make breakfast in the mourning" Yugi said. " Yami, is your cousin coming over by any chance tomorrow?" Bakura asked, not wanting to face the wrath of Seth's shadow magic.

" He's out of town with Kiba and Mokuba" Yami said. Bakura breathed in a sigh of religh. That meant he could stay longer and be around more.

For once, things seemed to be ok. The group all went to bed then.

Yami woke up some time around 7 in the mourning to hear Yugi talking gently to someone who was in a huge argument with him. He crept down the staires and saw Seth frowning at Yugi who was trying to have a typical normal convertsation with him which never worked.

It was like his hikari was always the victim with Seth. Yami sighed and stayed back in the hallway so that his cousin would eventually shut up and leave. After that happened, Yami went and helped Yugi. He wished some things never happened.

Sometimes, being a hero was tireing and he wanted someone else to come to the rescue. Someone else to come over and say " I'm here."


End file.
